crazy fan fic own characters added
by anime chaos shadow
Summary: i'm no good at these summarys read it it's good
1. character biographys

All beginning bios for when they start my characters change drastically later

Name-sex-age-looks-weapons of choice

Ashurii -female -16 - Inu-hanyou, dark blond hair, gold eyes, silver dog ears, blood red hakama, right eye changes with mood- forged katana and forged shield

Joshua - male - 16 - Inu-hanyou, Triforce wielder, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, brown dog ears, blue hakama, eyes change color with mood - forged hero sword and forged mirror shield.

Inuyasha - male - 18 - hanyou, silver hair, gold eyes, silver ears, fire-rat robe hakama -tetsusaiga.

Kagome -female -16 - reincarnation, black hair, brown eyes, school clothes - bow and arrow.

Shippo - male - 9 - small fox demon, light brown hair all over body, blue hair ribbon, green eyes, kid clothes - fox fire.

Miroku - male - 18 - monk, pervert, brown eyes, purple robe, black hair - wind tunnel and gold staff.

Sango - female - 16 - demon slayer, brown hair, brown eyes, feudal clothes and demon slayer armor - hiraikotsu.

Alex - male - 18 - Inu-hanyou, straggly black hair, green eyes, black dog ears, green hakama- forged dragon tooth sword and forged dragon skin shield.

Andy - male - 16 - Neko-hanyou ,light brown hair, brown eyes, long brown tail, dark blue hakama- forged hylian shield and forged gilden sword

More characters will be revealed over time looks and name explained when added.


	2. the beginning

"Japan has been great except for school I guess school sucks no matter where you go." "come on Joshua it ain't that bad." "yea I guess your right." "I have a question." "yea? Shoot." "why did we have to bring Andy and Alex with us?" "cuz my cousin is cool Andy is funny and to pay for our house and crap and Alex is the only one that can drive cuz he's the only one with a valid license ours are learners permits." "oh yea." "anyway at the school they talked about this shrine so I'm gonna check it out and I'm taking my sword and shield and my forging materials." "why do you always carry that stuff when you go somewhere new I mean we spent hours in airport security cuz you didn't let them take it then you left and got here before us." "yea I have my ways well gotta go." runs around back then plays an odd song on a weird instrument then he disappears later at shrine. "and that is the story of the shikon no tama." "wasn't it called the shikon jewel of four souls?" "yes but how did you know?" "research anyways do you mind if I look at the well shrine?" "yes I do don't go." "too bad I'm going." in the shrine well "so this is the Higurashi shrine huh I wonder if the stories were true" starts to use the weird object and blue lightning starts surrounding him. "I will show you respect for your elders." pushes Joshua down the well. "so you gonna apologize so I could get you -- hey he's gone oh crap okay I need to work on an alibi if the cops come."


	3. meeting the gang

Feudal Japan Inu and the gang were walking down a dirt road on there way to Kaede's village. Then there was a blue lightning up in the road and then a dust cloud. "I'll go up ahead to see what the hell is there" Inuyasha said "be careful Inuyasha" Kagome said. "don't worry if anything happens I have the tetsusaiga". up ahead "it's just a kid let's leave him" "Inuyasha he only looks like he's 16." "look at his sword and shield they look like they'll fetch a fine price" "touch them and die" "ahhhhh Miroku moves back". "stands and brushes off hello I am Joshua Miyomato and you were right I am 16 oh and you in the gay purple clothes." "hey these are the mark of a highly trained monk." "yea right it is only a novices robe anyways don't every don't touch my sword or shield and you'll be okay." "what's so important about that puny sword and shield." "what is so special about it ya dog eared half-demon." "how did you know he was a half-demon?" "simple Shippo it's my puny sword as this ass called it is the Hero' Sword and I infused it with a special element to give me insight to people." "insight?" "in other words I can see a person for what they really are and my mirror shield has an element that lets me do little mind reading." "cool." "yea right what was that blue lightning and all that commotion about." "I dunno I got pushed into a well by this old dude who raved on about the shikon no tama and my sword or my instrument must have screwed with the time warp." "was this in Japan?" "yea at a place called the Higurashi shrine." "was it an old man?" "yea why?" "oh great grandpa he pushes people down the well when they visit it without his permission." "damn old guy screwed me over damn bastard. Hopefully when I go through it again I'll go back." "yea hopefully." "Miroku why are you fondling Sango's ass?" "he's not -- smack" "why did ya rat me out." "cuz you tried to jack my sword and shield before. Anyways do ya think I can come along until we find a well or I can remember the song of time." "song of time?" "it's something I use to time travel?" "cool" "how long till we reach Kaede's village" "Inuyasha relax at least one more day" "who's Kaede?" "she is a priestess and there is a well to time travel." "okay lets see plays a melody on a odd instrument." "what is that thing your playing?" "well Inuyasha it is called the 'ocarina of time'." " mispronounces ocarina?" "pretty much it has abilities regular ones don't. oh crap" "what happened" "I played 'song of storms' by accident Shippo." "and that does what?" "makes it thunder cracks rain and thunder." "thanks a lot Joshua" "Inuyasha shove it" "you little." punches "nice try" blocks with shield "oww what is that thing made of" "none ya." "stop it you two we are almost there" "this brat is gonna get hit by me for his remark." "Inuyasha sit" "damn"


End file.
